


crime and punishment

by seakicker



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Masochism, Name Calling, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing, i literally just want to be spanked by goro that’s my inspiration for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Goro takes a break from dishing out punishments to crime ring leaders and other such criminals to punish his deviant little girlfriend.





	crime and punishment

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like... 2 hours i just wanted akechi content for one of my personal fav kinks that’s it
> 
> enjoy!

As an executioner of truth and justice, Goro Akechi is no stranger to delivering punishments to those who threaten the justice he works so tirelessly to uphold.

Investigating to deliver prison sentences upon lowly criminals, he’s well-versed in punishment and reprimanding those who break the rules.

However, sometimes, he takes a break from punishing the mafia leaders and the drug lords to reprimand someone else in dire need of punishment — not because they’re threatening his justice and breaking the law, but because they’re perhaps a little too deviant for his own good.

Goro knew he was in for a long date once you skipped up to his doorstep with a skirt just a little too short for him to hold onto his sanity. It was long enough to just barely cover your adorable lacy panties, but short enough to reveal the hem of them every time you took a bouncy step.

He knew exactly what kind of plan you had in mind — his detective skill quick to figure out that you were planning on giving him an especially hard time today. But, he was more than willing to punish you for such a perverted little plot tenfold.

You had begun early, rubbing your hand up and down his thigh teasingly slow whilst he drove the two of you to your date spot, groaning about the _damn summer heat_ and how _impossibly hot you were_ and how _badly you needed some relief._

It had only escalated from there — you bending over just a little too far to pick something up off the ground, giving him a lovely view of the apex of your thighs and the hem of your panties from under your skirt.

You had continued to tease him with your damn wardrobe choice all day long, grinning as he blushed and tried to maintain composure. But, he had a plan of his own while you tortured him with yours.

He would definitely punish you for your blatant, shameless public indecency the moment the two of you returned home. Goro figured the least he could do was warn you that you were in for quite the treat once he had you in the privacy of his bedroom.

_“My darling, I’m going to bend you over and spank you until you’re crying. That will make for a proper punishment for your deviant actions today, don’t you agree?”_

Akechi’s resolution would explain your current position — bent over his bed with him standing behind you, your panties yanked down to your knees and your tiny little skirt flipped up over your hips.

“My dear, I believe I asked you to count them,” Goro muses simply before landing another firm smack to your ass. “Unless you want for me to add more to your punishment for blatantly disobeying my commands.”

You moan out a whiny apology, readjusting your footing to try and ease the burn in your thighs from his relentless smacks. “I’m sorry Goro! I- I’ll do what you say!”

“Good,” He chuckles, grabbing a handful of your ass to let the sting settle in your skin. “Now then, I’m afraid I’ll have to start over since you ignored my instructions.”

You whine in protest, but choke out a “one” when Goro slaps his open palm against your ass.

“Good girl,” Goro praises. “I knew you could behave for me like the darling little toy you are.”

Your back arches up as he smacks you a little lower than the last one, whining as he spanks the sensitive skin of your upper thigh. “T-Two! Goro!”

“Yes, darling?” Goro teases with a sadistic grin. “Is everything alright?”

 _No, you asshole,_ You think to yourself, but bite your lip. Disrespecting Goro is just as bad as disobeying him; he’d surely add on even more smacks as punishment for failing to address him properly as your superior here.

He takes a break from smacking you to fondle your ass in his hands, squeezing the tender flesh firmly. “What a lovely shade of red, darling,” Goro praises. “You look absolutely gorgeous when you’re all marked up like this.”

You whine as he rubs your sensitive skin to his heart’s desire. He then lands another smack and chuckles when you yelp out a ‘three’.

“So noisy, my darling,” He teases. You reply to his jest with a moan, whimpering out a ‘four’ when he smacks the soft swell of your ass.

He continues this process — smacking your ass firmly then listening intently for your call. He doesn’t forget to praise you for taking your punishment properly like a good little girl - cooing admiration for how good your manners are and smiling as you follow his instructions perfectly.

“Goodness, dearest,” Goro says, sliding a finger through your slick pussy. “Don’t you think you’re enjoying this a little too much? This is supposed to be a punishment, after all, and you’re happily getting wet.”

“I’m sorry,” You pant, hoping he’ll let you off easy if you apologize.

“You’re just so lewd, my little slut,” Goro chuckles. “Getting so aroused from a punishment... what a bad girl. I’ll have to continue since you haven’t learned your lesson yet.” He enunciates his promise with a particularly hard smack to your ass, smiling wider when you yelp in mixed pain and pleasure.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Sometimes, I can’t help but wonder if you act out like this on purpose in hopes I punish you, my darling little masochist,” Goro teases. “No matter. I’m more than happy to punish you, and I know you’re more than happy to take it like a good little whore, if how wet you are is any indication of that.”

After a few more smacks — and your call of “fifteen” — Goro finally retracts his hand from your ass with one final rub over a darkened handprint on your skin.

“You took your punishment so well, my darling,” He praises, his hand sneaking down to stroke the wetness between your legs. He traces firm circles around your clit, smiling as you moan for him, eager to finally get relief after his relentless punishment. “Now then, it’s only proper of me to reward you for doing so well, right?”

You begin to reply, to thank him for his kindness in allowing you to feel good after you behaved so well through your punishment, but your words dissolve into a moan as he presses the pad of his thumb into your oversensitive clit.

“My, my, this kind of reaction... Did I keep you waiting for too long, my dear?” Goro asks teasingly, rubbing two fingers through the lips of your pussy. He spreads your thighs apart wider with his free hand before yanking his pants down to align the head of his cock with your slick pussy.

“No matter. Since you took your punishment so well with minimal complaining, I’m going to reward you just as hard and just as good.”


End file.
